The invention relates to a mechanism for the pivoting and axial alignment of a pivotable element. More particularly the invention relates to the axial alignment and pivoting of the air flow rate element disposed in the induction tube of an internal combustion engine. Known in the art is a variety of mechanisms for axial alignment of a pivoting element. The known mechanisms are relatively expensive and unsatisfactory in operation.